


Puppy Paradise

by cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus/pseuds/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Beth runs a doggy daycare. Appearances by Alison, Tony, Helena, Cosima, and Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Paradise

Beth fumbled with her keys as she unlocked the door of the building; she was always slow at six in the morning, before there was coffee in her system. She flipped the switch and squinted, blinded by the bright fluorescent lights. She trudged into her office, throwing aside her purse and heading straight for the coffee pot.

Once she had a nice hot cup in her hand, Beth sat down and reviewed the clients for the day. She ran one of the most popular doggy daycares in the area, and most of that was thanks to her organizational skills.

For today she had three regulars, as well as one new client. She usually liked to meet with a new client before the first day, to get to know the dog and get a feel for how they would mix with the others. But she had been unable to meet with this woman beforehand because her schedule was so busy, so today would be their first face-to-face. Beth was a little nervous; the woman had seemed very uptight and particular on the phone. Hopefully the dog didn’t share the same personality.

Precisely at seven, Beth heard the tinkle of the front door open, as it did every day at this time; Alison was always on time with Princess the poodle in tow. As Beth emerged from the office, she was greeted by Alison’s right smile and a wag of Princess’ tail beneath the pink sweater Alison had dressed her in.

"Good morning, Beth," Alison said politely.

"Morning," Beth replied with a sleepy smile. "How are you both doing today?"

"Very well, thank you. Right Princess?" Alison looked at her dog, who replied with another tail wag before she sat down, watching Alison attentively.

"Cool," Beth replied, bending down to pet Princess’ head. "I have a new client coming in today, so maybe Princess will make a new friend."  
Princess licked Beth’s hand affectionately as Alison detached the leash from her collar.

"Alright, I will be back at my usual time this afternoon," Alison said to Beth, before turning her attention to her dog. She bent over slightly and patted Princess on the head. "You be a good puppy, now. Mommy will be back later."

Alison straightened up, smiled stiffly at Beth, and headed out the door. Beth was always fascinated by Alison’s interactions with Princess; it was as if Alison hadn’t figured out how to go about properly showing affection, so she always seemed so clinical with the dog.

Princess took to following Beth around as she went through her paperwork in the office, filled up the water bowls, and laid out some toys. She was usually alone with Princess for over an hour every weekday morning, so Princess was very comfortable with Beth.

At around 8:15, Beth heard the door tinkle again, followed by excited scuffling and a booming bark, signifying Hulk’s arrival. Princess trotted out of the office and immediately engaged the german shepherd. Beth followed, and was greeted by Tony’s exhausted smile.

"Hey, girl," Tony said with a nod and a grin, "The Incredible Hulk is real feisty today. He’s been looking forward to this all weekend."

"Good, I’ll make sure he gets some extra running in today," Beth replied, smiling at Hulk and Princess wrestling on the other side of the room. "When will you be back?"

"Um, ya know…three, four, eight o’clock," Tony shrugged, before winking at Beth and laughing. "I’ll be back eventually."

Beth rolled her eyes playfully at Tony. He never had any clue as to when he would be picking up. She had no idea what he did during the day, but she didn’t care because he was a loyal customer, and a fun guy.

She waved as he left, and then turned to go back into her office, but paused as she saw a familiar mane of curly blonde hair move in front of the windows and into the daycare.

"Hello Elizabeth, sorry I have arrived late."

"It’s fine Helena," Beth replied, trying her best to hide her irritation. Helena was always either very early or very late, but never on time. It was usually not a big problem, unless Beth had to take the dogs on walks; but she kept Helena around because she was great with the dogs, especially the ones Beth had trouble dealing with. Helena was the other main reason the daycare was so successful, so Beth never complained.

Helena busied herself with Princess and Hulk, tossing them toys and wrestling on the ground with them, occasionally barking or growling with them. Beth went back to the office, preparing the paperwork necessary for her new client, who would be arriving shortly.

Beth stacked the forms together and placed them on a clipboard as the door opened again. She made her way out of the office, expecting to see her new client, but was instead met by a familiar golden retriever as it bounded at her, put its front paws on her shoulders,  and covered her face in kisses.

"Hey Darwin," Beth got out between slobbers as she tried to push the dog back down onto all fours. "Hey buddy, good to see you, too."

"Oh man, sorry sorry sorry," Darwin’s owner, Cosima, said as she tried and failed to control her dog. "Darwin, take a chill pill." Darwin eventually gave up, and bounded over to Helena, who was still on the ground, and began covering her with kisses. 

“You can't say he's not loveable,” Beth smiled, brushing some of the golden hair off her shirt. “He's always the life of the party here. And he's a great match with Hulk.”  
They both turned to see Darwin tackle Hulk, the two of them wagging their tails and barking happily at each other.

“Delphine thinks we should try to reign him in a bit, teach him some obedience, but it's almost impossible for me to say no to such a happy face.” Cosima smiled crookedly as she shrugged. “Anyway, Delphine will probably be here to pick him up around two or so, she's taking the afternoon off, so it won't be too long today. Is that cool?”

“Yeah, sounds great,” Beth said, “Whenever she wants.”

“Great, see you later,” Cosima waved goodbye and left. 

As she exited, another woman entered. This must be her, Beth thought as the woman walked in, a chihuahua tucked under her arm like a handbag. She was wearing a sleek pencil skirt and matching blazer, her high heels clacked loudly on the floor, and her short blonde bob was sleek, with every hair in place. Beth judged that she must be some sort of corporate bigwig because she gave off that air of money and power. Beth took a deep breath to prepare herself before she walked forward.

“Hello, I'm Beth. You must be-”

“Rachel Duncan, yes,” the woman interrupted, a posh accent to match her image. “I was told this is the best daycare around, and Zeus is accustomed to being spoiled. I hope your facility can meet his high standards.” Rachel looked around the room, landing on Helena lying on the floor, and Hulk, who was pooping in the far corner. “This was not what I was expecting from such a highly reviewed establishment.”

“We're small and simple, but we know how to take care of dogs and send them home happy,” Beth retorted, a bite to her words. She didn't appreciate being treated as an inferior by anyone, let alone a complete stranger. Rachel stared back at Beth, raised an eyebrow as she ran her eyes up and down Beth, openly judging her dirty running sneakers and her shirt still covered in Darwin's fur.

Eager to get out from under Rachel's stare, Beth turned and got the clipboard of papers from her office. She came back out and handed the clipboard to Rachel. “I just need you to fill out the paperwork, contact information, vaccination information, terms and policy form, and special information about your dog.”

“I am having my veterinarian send over the required information today, so you can refer to that,” Rachel said as she quickly filled out and signed the other forms without reading anything. “Zeus just requires a lot of attention, and often prefers people to other dogs. He isn't one for frivolous behavior. He is very clean and well-behaved. None of that-” she turned her head and indicated the pile Hulk had left behind, which Helena had failed to clean up yet “-would ever come from Zeus. I will be back promptly at 5:30 this evening. Judging by the recommendations, I have nothing to worry about. I trust Zeus will be content upon my return.”

Beth stared blankly back at Rachel, unsure of how to respond. Rachel took Zeus out from beneath her arm and held him with both hands so his face was right in front of her own. “Mother will be back this evening. Enjoy yourself,” she said, in the same tone she had spoken to Beth, as if Zeus was her employee and not her pet. She placed him on the ground; he looked over and the other dogs playing, and then pranced into Beth's office, seemingly having no intention to socialize. Rachel took this as a good sign and nodded once before turning on her heal and leaving.

Beth stood for a full minutes processing the awful woman who had just left. She then returned to the office and found Zeus asleep on her chair. “I see you take after your mother,” Beth said to the dog, who did not acknowledge her presence, “acting like you own the place.” Beth sighed, and decided to go and play with the others in the main room. At least I don't have to deal with that bitch all day, Beth thought to herself. I don't know how that dog puts up with her.


End file.
